


Gotta Get Away

by dragongirl_3745



Series: Escaping the Daily Grind [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Harm to Children, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirl_3745/pseuds/dragongirl_3745
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our guys getting away from the daily grind for a long weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Get Away

Detective David Starsky pulled to a stop in front of Detective Kenneth Hutchinson's apartment building. He watched as the blond man wearily made his way towards his car. Starsky's heart ached at the exhaustion and grief that was weighing his best friend and partner down. Starsky studied Hutch as the man settled into the passenger seat of the Torino. 

Starsky knew that Hutch was not in a talking mood, so he just put the car into drive and took off. He navigated the traffic easily and was soon on the highway, heading south of Bay City. He glanced over at his silent partner and felt some of the worry ease when he saw that Hutch had dropped off into a much needed sleep. He focused his attention back on the road, knowing that the three hour drive was going to be very good for Hutch to get some sleep.

Starsky sighed quietly as he thought about their most recent case. He felt the same grief as Hutch did; it always hurt to lose children. But this case seemed to have hit Hutch even harder. But then, Starksy knew that a lot of their cases had been hard ones lately. He'd been utterly thrilled when Captain Harold Dobey had cleared them both to take Thursday through Monday off. Five days, nearly unheard of, but badly needed.

He remembered how easy it was to talk Hutch into running away with him. Hutch hadn't been in any mood to hang around Bay City, so Starsky had taken Hutch home, told him to pack for five days, and went to his own home to call Huggy and see if that cottage he talked about so much was available. To Starsky's delight, it was, and he then called Hutch back to tell him that they were headed south to the beach. That was where they were now, headed to a private beach cottage. 

Starsky looked over as Hutch shifted uncomfortably, waiting to see if Hutch woke up or continued to sleep. He smiled to himself when Hutch stayed asleep and turned his body towards Starsky. Starsky felt the tenderness well up at how vulnerable but trusting Hutch was with him. He knew Hutch didn't trust easily, so Starsky was pleased that Hutch trusted him enough to sleep in his presence. He looked back out at the road, realizing that they were getting close to their destination. 

Starsky found his thoughts turning to the case that had been so hard for them; for the whole department. He grimaced, shying away even in his mind at the thoughts of the abused, tortured, and murdered homeless children that had started turning up two weeks before. The whole case had been horrible from the start and the whole department had worked together to get the case solved. Starsky felt the satisfaction at the memory of being able to put the handcuffs on the perverted man who'd been committing those crimes. 

Starsky sighed in relief when he saw the turnoff for the cottage. He pulled up the drive and grinned when he saw the lovely private getaway cottage sitting prettily on the beach. As he pulled the Torino to a stop, Hutch shifted, stretching, and opened his eyes. Starsky watched Hutch's face as he took in the gorgeous sight in front of him. He grinned when he saw some of the tension leave Hutch's face. This getaway was going to be great. Starsky just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
